


Romeo and...ROMEO!?

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Two biggest gangs sworn to be each others enemies. But what when two enemies fall for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Sir Yuri!" a man yelled as he ran inside a throne room. On an odd throne was a guy with odd purple hair and even more odd bloody red eyes "The Fire Gang is attacking again!What are your orders?"

 

 

 

"Bring me their heads" their leader growled dangerously and the man gulped as he ran away "Yes sir!"

 

 

 

"Father, why do our clans fight?" a blue haired boy asked as he entered the room his emerald eyes staring at him with no feelings.

 

 

 

"Because sweetie" a blue haired girl smirked while licking a bloody knife "they are our enemies"

 

 

 

"But why-"

 

 

 

"That's enough of questions son!" the man growled and his son nodded and left the room without an emotion shown. He went to his bedroom and leaned against the fence of the window.

 

 

 

"Why do wars even exist in the first place..." he sighed and looked down.

 

 

 

Suddenly, a fast shadow sprinted through the woods.

 

 

 

"Catch him!" he could hear guards' cries as they chased the shadow. Blue haired boy rose his eyebrow and slid down from the window and into the garden. He inspected the place quietly and saw guards holding weapons like knives, guns... One of them even had a bazooka. He was about to get out of the bush when a strong hand pulled him inside.

 

 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" a purple spirit-looking boy asked.

 

 

 

"Just because you are my guardian doesn't mean you can ask things like that" emerald eyed snarled and broke free from the grip as he followed the guards and left the spirit behind. He quietly inspected what was going on until a yell broke through the black night.

 

 

 

"There!" a guard yelled and everyone aimed their guns in a distance. They shoot fiercely in the distance until a cry was heard. They smirked victoriously knowing that nobody could survive even with the slightest possible wound because their weapon were poisonous.

 

 

 

"Let's go on a round of beer. My treat" one of them grinned and they all left. Emerald eyed teen never saw someone from The Fire Gang so he curiously went towards where the cry was.

 

 

 

He ended up on a green field covered in the dark blue lilacs. The moonlight was leaving a beautiful shine on them and that made emerald eyed teen's eyes spark since he never visited that place before.

 

 

 

Soon, he noticed a dark brown cape laying on the ground and approached to it. He noticed a body underneath it and lifted the cape up so he could see more clearly.

 

 

 

It was a boy his age with snow white hair and fiery red bangs which were the proof that he was the one sneaking around. Glasses that were on his face were damaged just like his arm where he was shoot.

 

 

 

As the blue haired teen looked at white haired's arms. He noticed that he was holding a small ginger colored kitten with fiery symbols on it.

 

 

 

"Wasn't that the cat my uncle caught few days ago. It's hard to believe that it's still alive" he mumbled while staring at he kitten that was embraced by the boy. As soon as he noticed a bag next to him, he picked it up and turned it upside down so everything that was in would fall out.

 

 

 

But nothing happened.

 

 

 

That's when he realized.

 

 

 

"He didn't come to kill, he came to rescue the prisoner" emerald eyed boy gasped in awe since everything his father ever told him was that they were killing machines. But that boy could prove his father wrong because he was still shielding the kitten even though he was awake.

 

 

 

Wait awake?

 

 

 

As white haired boy's eyes opened, Yusaku's heart stopped.

 

 

 

The boy had baby blue eyes that could easily be replaced as crystals. Emerald eyed didn't let himself get distracted because as soon as the boy leaps at him, he was going to stab his skull with his pocket knife that he carries for emergency.

 

 

 

But the boy only handed him the kitten and mumbled...

 

 

 

"Don't let them find her" he smiled weakly. His voice was quieter than a whisper and soft as silk as he was handing blue haired boy small ginger kitten. Emerald eyed boy still stared in crystal eyes as they were slowly closing.

 

 

 

Then the ginger kitten opened her eyes. They were looking in pure shock as they stared at the unconscious boy. She hopped out of emerald eyed's grip and snuggled next to white haired's face as she cried softly.

 

 

 

Blue haired boy's eyes narrowed in sorrow as he picked up the boy in his arms. The kitten stared at him in confusion before following the teen in The Dark Gang's terrain. They were careful that the guards don't see them and slowly sneaked on the terasa where emerald eyed's room was.

 

 

 

He laid the boy on his bed and the ginger cat snuggled next to her savior. Emerald eyed walked out of the room. He noticed a healer near by and asked.

 

 

 

"Excuse me, Mrs? My friend got hit by toxic arrow, do you have any healing potions or something?"

 

 

 

"Of course sweetie" she smiled and handed him a small blue bottle.

 

 

 

"Thank you Mrs Emma" he thanked as he left back to his room where he saw two boys arguing. One was his guardian Ai, while the other one was dark skinned boy with yellow eyes and fiery red hair.

 

 

 

"Who are you two?" emerald eyed asked and stared in cold eyes of the guy from The Fire Clan.

 

 

 

"That's what I should ask. Where have you brought me and my partner?" he snarled and stood defensively in front of white haired boy.

 

 

 

"Relax. Your partner got injured by a toxic arrow. Let me help him" the boy judged blue haired for few seconds before stepping aside, but still not taking his eyes off of blue haired boy.

 

 

 

"Oi, how can you know that we speak truth... Eh-"

 

 

 

"Flame. And I know because I learned the ability to read people's feelings from a friend of mine. I'm also a professional swordsman"

 

 

 

"Awesome. I'm Ai and I'm more into hacking"Ai smiled as the two made a friendly handshake while blue haired was putting the potion on white haired boy's wound. He hissed but immediately relaxed as emerald eyed's cold hands gently pressed the bandages on the wound.

 

 

 

"I think he's gonna be okay" Flame and the ginger cat sighed in relief and that's when everyone noticed the ginger cat.

 

 

 

"Hey Amber" Flame smiled and picked up the kitten who meowed happily and licked Flame's face happily.

 

 

 

"A stinky cat?" Ai asked and the kitten sent him a glare as she leaped at him and started to scratch his face.

 

 

 

A soft whistle immediately calmed her down and she leaped in the arms of the white haired boy who was visibly awake now.

 

 

 

"Hey Amber, what's with you? You can't go on and scratch people like that. You could hurt them" he smiled gently and she sniffed sadly but stuck her tongue towards the purple haired boy but the white haired didn't notice, he just continued to pet her gently.

 

 

 

"I should probably thank you for saving our lives" he turned towards the blue haired boy who blushed first time in his life. Crystal eyed got up from the bed and clumsily approached to emerald eyed and knelt in front of him.

 

 

 

"Thank you" emerald eyed was in daze but was brought out by mocking of his guardian who was immediately silenced with a fist of the other one. Blue haired cleared his throat before saying.

 

 

 

"You don't need to thank me. Just run away and don't return ever again. You were lucky that I found you" the white haired nodded and got up and smiled gently.

 

 

 

"As you wish Your Majesty of The Dark Clan" he said with a wavy voice before pecking blue haired's cheek quickly. While the teen was still in the daze, members of Fire Clan jumped through the window and disappeared in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

 

I was leaning on the fence of my balcony deep in thoughts. I still couldn't get that white haired boy out of my mind. His eyes were so lively.

 

 

 

And his lips...

 

 

 

"Yusaku!" a cry snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked behind myself to see Ai with a letter in his hand.

 

 

 

"Ai... How many times have I told you? It's 'Your Majesty'"

 

 

 

"I don't care, just open the letter!" he rolled his eyes as he disappeared and the letter fell on the ground. I rose my eyebrow and picked up the letter. I cut it open and carefully read the message.

 

 

 

_ Prince Yusaku, _

_My name is Akira Zaizen and I am leader of The Fire Gang. I am offering you peace by marrying my younger sister Aoi. _

_ I am expecting your answer soon. _

 

 

 

I stared at the letter sadly. Marrying his sister... To bring peace to our gangs?

 

 

 

I can't...

 

 

 

I'm in love with someone else.

 

 

 

"Son?" I glanced up from the letter to see my mother staring at me with a killing grin.

 

 

 

"W-what?" I stuttered still despising that grin.

 

 

 

It always meant something bad.

 

 

 

"Put on your hunting clothes, dear. We are going to hunt down some Torches(AKA people from The Fire Clan)"

 

 

 

"What!? But what about the letter!?" I yelled lending her Akira's message. She stared at it with no interest before throwing it behind her back in the trash bin and it still landed inside.

 

 

 

"Who cares? We are professionals! They won't know it was us! If you weren't... Yusaku... I would have thought you want peace between our gangs"

 

 

 

"You don't?"

 

 

 

"I do. But in our way"

 

 

 

"And what would it be?"

 

 

 

"By making them our slaves"

 

 

 

My face palled if that was possible and I started to feel sick. Just the thought of all those poor people on their knees while begging for mercy made feel terrible.

 

 

 

"Be downstairs in 5 minutes. Bye honey" she waved leaving the room. I sighed and touched the ring on my hand.

 

 

 

"Ai. Come out" in a blink of an eye. Purple haired spirit appeared with a mocking expression.

 

 

 

"What's up  _Your Majesty_?" I didn't answer, just threw myself on the bed my voice muffled by the pillow.

 

 

 

"I need an advice and your the only one in the whole world I can lean on"

 

 

 

"And that's why I am your guardian!" Ai smirked proudly "Now, spill it!"

 

 

 

"I don't know why, but I feel more sick then usual about going to kill Torches"

 

 

 

"Ah, I know what's the problem" I lifted my head to look in Ai's orange eyes "You are lovesick! You are worried that something could happen to that Torch that was yesterday here"

 

 

 

"Why are you so sure?" I cocked my eyebrow and he held his chin.

 

 

 

"How about I send Flame a message about us attacking"

 

 

 

"You can do that?"

 

 

 

"Duh! Guardians can talk to each other with help of special messages!" he smiled as a paper and a pen appeared in his hand.

 

 

 

_Flame,_

_Our clan is attacking._

_Be ready._

 

 

 

"And...Sent!" Ai exclaimed pointing at his chest with his thumb "I'm the coolest~"

 

 

 

"You forget to sign it moron..." Yusaku sighed.

 

 

 

"Oh crap. How is he gonna recognize it was us!?"

 

 

 

"Everyone can recognize your terrible handwriting..."

 

 

 

"Oh yeah.Prove it!" then a paper appeared again but this time, there was something else written on it.

 

 

 

Ai,

Thanks for telling us.

Also, fix your handwriting.

With burning hate, Flame.

 

 

 

"I have to get ready" I sighed. Suddenly, a light surrounded me. When it disappeared, I was in the suit. I glared at Ai who snickered.

 

 

 

"And you thought you could change the subject so easily"

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes "Ask what you wanna know?"

 

 

 

"First of all, why do you like that Torch?"

 

 

 

"I don't... Maybe... Yeah..." I sighed" I do..."

 

 

 

"Ha ha! Yusaku-chan is in love~" Ai teased and I threw my pillow in his face and he fell on his back with a pout.

 

 

 

"We have to go" I said pulling Ai's ear as we went downstairs. There were my parents with knives and guns along with their army. I felt sick and just wanted to return to my room.

 

 

 

But if I do... Maybe I won't see the love of my life ever again.

 

 

 

"Are you ready son?" my father asked with a malicious smirk. I sighed and nodded as we set off for The Fire Gang's hideout.

 

 

 

I hope he'll be alright...

 

 

 

-Meanwhile in The Fire Gang's hideout, 3rd Person-

 

 

 

"Takeru?" a red fire spirit mumbled while staring at his partner who was dazed.

 

 

 

"Isn't this a beautiful day?" Takeru asked with a sigh. His eyes were aimed towards the people from their gang who were happily chatting on the streets.

 

 

 

"You won't think it's beautiful after you read this" Flame said handing him a piece of paper. Takeru gulped before heading towards the royal hall.

 

 

 

"We have to warn our emperor!" he exclaimed with Flame nodding and following close behind. They entered the room where a brown haired girl was sitting on her throne while a red haired girl was brushing her hair.

 

 

 

"Princess Zaizen, is King Zaizen around here somewhere?" he asked but she only brushed him off.

 

 

 

"He doesn't need to waste his time with someone like you!" she snapped signalizing all other persons in the room to leave.

 

 

 

"But, I'm also the Prince! You cannot forbid me to talk with my brot-"

 

 

 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER YOURS!" she snapped standing up from the throne "HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND NEITHER DO I! THE ONLY REASON HE KEEPS YOU AROUND IS CAUSE YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WE WERE ALLOWED TO BECOME ROYALS!"

 

 

 

Flame tried to interfere but was held back by a blue haired girl who looked at him sadly from the doorstep.

 

 

 

"Aqua, we have to do something" but the pink eyed spirit only shook her head and stared at him with a trusting look. Flame nodded and continued to listen to earraping screeches 'Princess' was making.They were soon interrupted when a tall teal haired entered the room.

 

 

 

"What's going on? Aoi, why are you yelling?" tall teen sighed holding his temples. Aoi bowed bitterly with Takeru and spirits following close behind.

 

 

 

"It's my fault for upsetting your sister Your Majesty" Takeru mumbled "I'm sorry"

 

 

 

Flame stared at him with a sad glance before turning his head towards the ground.

 

 

 

"It's okay Takeru" King smiled ruffling white haired's fluffy hair. Takeru could feel daggers from Aoi and immediately paled "Is something bothering you? You look pale?" Zaizen asked checking his temperature.

 

 

 

"I'm fine. But I just got a message that Darkers (A.K.A people from Dark Gang) are going to attacks us" Zaizen nodded and ordered his men to get on their positions.

 

 

 

Takeru glanced at the sky and gripped the sword in his hands forcefully.

 

 

 

"I hope Prince Yusaku will be alright..."


End file.
